Situations often arise in which a user of an application is frustrated because mission critical applications become unavailable, experience interruptions or are otherwise affected. Users may not know that there is a problem with a server until they try to use it. There is often a solution available, but users may not know what that solution is or how to implement it. Thus, there exists a need for a method of providing server status awareness and solution instructions.